


Forty-two

by AXNSI



Series: tumblr prompt by sam [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea, M/M, sorry - Freeform, still send me some prompt ples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXNSI/pseuds/AXNSI
Summary: “I LOVE ME SOME MAJORLY INJURED CONNOR WITH MARKUS COMFORTING HIM”tumblr prompt no.1





	Forty-two

**Author's Note:**

> i started this series to practice my writing and i love me some more dbh content

It was…. problematic.

The many warning and alarms that were going off inside his head blinded his eyes and he tried to swish them away with his hand. His legs were bent in a weird angle when he took a look at them, and that made the situation even more problematic. It was difficult to move at the moment.

He sent a message to the Lieutenant’s phone and a few of his friends a while ago. He could only hope they got it even with the bad reception in the area.

Rain poured hard into the concrete floor, making his dizzy vision even worse to see anything beyond the dark streets. His internal clock told him it was around 2:54 a.m. Forty-two minutes since he let a terrorist slip away. Forty-two minutes since he was led into a trap. Forty-two minutes since he was blown away by bomb, expertly set to trigger when an android would come around its zone. Forty-two minutes since he wasn’t able to shield himself away.

His right arm had been blown off, and he can see the wires and cables flicker with life, and the thirium slowly drying out. To the human eyes, it already evaporated.

He had the man cornered. Tall, lanky, blond hair, crooked nose, dark brown eyes, dressed his business suit under his disguise. He and the Lieutenant had been after the man for weeks now, with multiple records of terrorist activities against androids.

He was heading out to return to his own little place in ‘Jericho’, a huge tower claimed peacefully for the sole purpose of giving the freed androids a place. He declined the offer to have his own space on the same floor with Markus, Simon, North, and Josh. Lieutenant Anderson offered him to stay at his place too. But he didn’t want to intrude in his own home (or that the only room vacant was his son’s, and he couldn’t bring himself to take it), so he accepted the offer Markus made (they convinced him to accept, they weren’t going to stop until he said yes anyway).

Markus. What a peculiar man. Connor always had a hard time to read him. Unlike Kara and Hank, Markus always kept a strict yet gentle look. Even after the peaceful revolution Connor couldn’t read what was on his strange yet wonderful mind. He and Markus were what North called ‘best buds’ status. North also said that he and Hank were like a ‘typical bad cop dad and good cop son’ type of relationship, a complete opposite of Kara’s family. They sent Kara and Luther a few gifts to help them live their new lives in Canada with sweet old Alice. Hank once complained the post costed too much, but always had his own gifts for Alice. Connor chuckled, Hank was very easy to read.

Markus helped him around a lot. Helped him realize that having his own thoughts and feelings were normal. Twice a week, Markus convinced him to have coffee or play chess at his place. Sometimes Markus’ circle of friends would be there. They were kind and warm to him, and Connor wonders if they knew how he pointed a gun at their leader. They would talk about anything, and sometimes Connor helps him with making sure androids get equality. The revolution may be successful but there was a lot more to go.

A little while ago Markus invited him over for chess, which turned into a piano lesson, which turned into a discussion about art. Markus offered to paint him, and Connor felt a new sensation that felt like his systems were overheating. Was it embarrassment?

Markus only chuckled and continued to paint him anyway. He said Connor had soft and gentle features that mixed perfectly with his strong and kind soul. But he didn’t have a soul, he confusingly said. To which Markus replied, ‘How can one be so sure that humans have it too?’

He was then at the Lieutenant’s house to ask about it. Surprisingly, Hank had agreed. ‘Everyone thinks living things have souls, even Sumo has one, why not you?’ was what he countered. He spent a few more hours before he was off to rest in his place when he spotted the suspect spying beside his father figure’s home. Without enough time to alert Hank, he sprinted off to catch the suspect.

And here he was.

Forty-two minutes since he probably made his biggest mistake yet. He had estimated that he had fifteen hours left before he would shut down, with all of the damage he was in. Or if he miscalculated, maybe nine. He hoped it wasn’t the latter.

Connor squinted and blinked out the raindrops from his plastic eyes. It stung, in a way. His audio have been damage from the blow. He could only hear a part of the heavy rain, as if he was inside a room with all the window closed and the soft rain pouring outside.

He tried to move his right arm. It was unusual to still have the program to do, even without the arm. He winced. Ever since he became deviant, he could understand what pain is. Or the feeling of pain. But this, this was worse.

Sure he had died before, but he didn’t feel himself die. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like. Maybe it was like this? Missing arm, broken legs, damaged audio, Connor never felt pain. Not even when Hank slapped him on the roof. Death may be worse than what this was at the moment.

He heard a roar, a faint roar, from the west. He turned his head and squinted. Was it a thunder?

His vision was blurry, but after a few seconds he could make out a figure cladded in brown running towards him. It was unmistakable, as the figure neared he could see the mismatched eyes and he Connor felt a new sensation then. Relief?

Markus wasted no time when he knelt beside him, scanning his damage as his hands gently pushed Connor up to his arms.

“Connor— hey, hey, it’s all right. I got your message, Lieutenant Anderson is on his way,” Markus said and angled Connor’s head to keep eye contact. ‘We’re gonna fix this. Simon’s off to get Kamski’s help.”

Connor blinked, and he gave a small smile at his friend. “I believe I am beyond repair, Markus. The spare parts and thirium that we have is already limited, I do not want to waste that to fix me when there are more androids who would need it.”

“No, no no, we have more than enough, Connor.” Markus said, gently holding his right shoulder, slowly examining what was left of the arm. “We can fix this, okay?”

“Markus.”

Markus kept quiet as he waited for Connor to continue.

“Markus, I—“ he took a deep breath. He still hadn’t grasp the concept of being a deviant. The concept of feeling. His eyes scanned the area before they settled onto Markus’ eyes.

“I’m scared.”

Markus held him tighter, and Connor found himself mesmerized how he was able to read his expressions at the moment. He could see how this man, the one who led the androids into freedom, be vulnerable. He was in remorse. He was in pain.

And Connor could suddenly feel the reality of his injury, and tears fell down his face with the rain. “Markus, it hurts.”

Markus rocked them both slowly, taking in a shaky breath. “I know. It’ll be okay soon. Just hang in there, yeah? Don’t go into sleep mode just yet. Someone’s coming here soon. Okay, Connor?”

Connor kept silent. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. He closed his eyes and embraced the warmth Markus was giving off. It was almost like he was human.

“Markus?”

“Yes, Connor?”

“How much longer?”

“Soon, buddy.”

Connor moved his left arm hug his right shoulder, as if he was curling himself into a ball. Only he couldn’t move his legs.

“Connor?”

“…Yes, Markus?”

“You still haven’t beat me at chess. I was really looking forward to be defeated.”

Connor paused, before slowly chuckling at him. His chuckled turned into laughter, and he smiled.

“So, this Thursday then?” Connor asked.

He could hear Markus laughing in relief, despite it being soft. He can gradually hear a car coming towards them. Was that Hank?

“Yes, Connor. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like to let the readers decide whether connor made it or not :)))))))
> 
>  
> 
> send more prompts [here](http://axnsi-axm012.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
